This invention relates generally to a retractable cable apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for the storage of cosmetic appliances and for the management of corresponding electrical cords.
Barbers and beauticians typically use multiple different electric devices while performing their trade, such as hair clippers, razors, curling irons, and the like. As it is highly inconvenient to completely wrap up and store these devices in between uses, these multiple devices are typically left plugged in and resting on a countertop or hanging on hooks. The problem of tangled cords is apparent and may even cause a dangerous condition, e.g. a trip hazard.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for organizing cosmetic appliances and other devices have been proposed for retracting cables. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide an efficient storage and work environment for the use of cosmetic appliances having multiple electrical cords.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a cosmetic appliance storage and cable management apparatus that enables multiple cosmetic appliances to be conveniently accessible without the disadvantages of multiple, lengthy power cords that may become entangled. Further, it is desirable to have an apparatus that provides convenient connection of multiple cosmetic appliances to an external electrical power source. In addition, it is desirable to have an apparatus in which appliance-retaining sleeves and power cords may be selectively hidden when not in use.
Accordingly, a cosmetic appliance storage and cord management apparatus according to the present invention includes a housing having top, bottom, side, and rear walls. The housing also includes a front panel pivotally coupled to the side walls and which defines first and second openings. The first opening is configured for insertion of a power cable therethrough while the second opening is connected to a sleeve capable of holding a cosmetic appliance. The front panel may include a plurality of first and second opening combinations. The front panel may be rotated such that the first and second openings are accessible and visible for use or such that these openings are hidden beneath the top housing wall for storage, such as when the cosmetic appliances and their cords have been properly stored away. A plurality of cable-reels are positioned within the housing, each cable-reel being biased in a retracting direction such that there is never any cable slack extending from the housing. Each cable-reel includes its own electrical receptacle such that a cord retracted about each cable-reel may be conveniently connected to an electrical power source.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic appliance storage apparatus that may be pivoted between use and storage configurations in a cosmetology environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which efficiently manages and organizes multiple power cables associated with multiple cosmetic appliances.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, having multiple cable-reels each biased in a retracting direction to minimize cord entanglements.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which may be utilized with existing salon counter fixtures.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, having a master power switch for selectively energizing the cables on all cable-reels within the housing.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.